Baile de Inverno
by Shadow Malfoy
Summary: Natal é época de felicidade e alegria para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para esse dois corações solitários , que encontrarão o real signficado do Natal juntos
1. Tentando esquecer

**Baile de Inverno**

**Capítulo I - Tentando esquecer**

Faltava quase um mês para o Natal. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts já estavam eufóricos com a idéia do Baile de Inverno que haveria no início de dezembro . A neve já se fazia presente em todos jardins do castelo , cobrindo os campos que antes eram repleto de flores .

Todos estavam muito envolvidos com os preparativos para p Baile de Inverno .Seria um Baile de Máscaras , para que pudesse haver uma confraternização entre todas as Casas.

Mas esse sentimento de empolgação e ansiedade não era compartilhado por todos. Haviam dois corações que estavam tristes e sós.

Na Torre da Grifinória, aquela menina de cabelos ruivos e olhar distante , contemplava as chamas da lareira perdida em pensamentos vagos e sem importância .

Gina estava sentada em frente á lareira olhando as chamas com o pensamento naquele que era o dono de seu coração desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts : Harry Potter . Mas fora trazida de volta a realidade por sua cunhada Hermione:

- Gina ! Olha que lindo! - Hermione trazia consigo uma revista de moda bruxa . Na qual estavam expostos alguns modelos de vestidos de gala , e para festa á fantasia..

- Ah..Mione...eu não vou ao Baile de Inverno. Não estou com cabeça para isso- disse a ruiva em um sussurro.

- Mas Gina , você tem que seguir em frente, você está assim desde que Harry começou a namorar a Chang .Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria se declarar - disse Hermione passando a mão delicadamente pelos fios ruivos e cacheados da garota

- Sim Mione você tem razão eu preciso me distrair um pouco talvez esse Baile sirva para isso . Posso dar uma olhada nessa revista ? – perguntou a garota decidida

- Claro !! Quero que você fique lida - disse Mione , ao se afastar de Gina , indo em direção ao quarto de Monitora – Chefe .

Aqueles olhos azuis e gélidos como a neve observavam atentos os movimentos na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Draco Malfoy, rapaz rico , sangue – puro , de uma das famílias mais nobres do mundo mágico. Observava toda aquela agitação achando tudo muito ridículo : " São todos patéticos, estão se importando tanto com um baile idiota , como se esse fosse diferentes daqueles que o velhote costuma arrumar " – pensava o rapaz , mas fora interrompido, por uma moça loira que se chegava de uma forma provocante . Lídia Miller,moça rica e mimada , colega de infância de Dracp, fora com ela que Draco tivera suas primeiras experiências, houvera tanto tempo que Draco bem se lembrava mais de como fora .

- Draco meu querido, vamos ao Baile de Inverno juntos ?- perguntara Lídia de uma forma provocante , se sentando no colo do rapaz.

Draco achava tudo aquilo muito forçado , Lídia era uma pessoa muito artificial como todos que Draco conhecia , e ele já estava cansado disso. Estava em busca de alço diferente , algo que lhe faltava , mesmo ele sendo um rapaz que tinha tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar , ainda faltava algo , Draco precisava descobrir o quê.

**Nota da Autora** : Como estão todos? Espero que estejam bem . Me deu uma louca e me deu vontade de escrever essa fic . Espero que gostem , ela não será longa terá 2 ou 3 cap no máximo

Comentem


	2. Um encontro diferente

Capítulo II - Um encontro diferente

Draco observou a moça a sua frente com um grande desprezo . Não conseguia entender como i agüentava Lídia e Pansy , sem que ficasse louco.

- Não Lídia, não irei com você- disse ele friamente

-Você vai com a horrorosa da Pansy... - Lídia fez uma careta ao dizer tais palavras

-Não irei sozinho , quero ter liberdade de fazer o que eu quiser , sem ter que me preocupar com nenhuma garota histeria atrás de mim - disse calmamente.

- Você ta me chamando de histérica ! - podia -se notar um tom de irritação na voz da moça.

- Entenda como quiser . Agora será que você pode sair de cima de mim ? - disse o loiro de uma forma rude.

Lídia sem mais nada dizer levantou –se e foi em direção a um grupo de garotas fúteis . Grupo esse que Draco conhecia bem . " Lídia e suas piranhas " - pensou o loiro . Draco resolve sair para ver a neve . A estação que o loiro mais gostava era o inverno , tudo parecia mais sombrio e misterioso .

Draco caminha lentamente pelos jardins que outrora repletos de flores era o reduto dos casais apaixonados de Hogwarts .

Podia sentir o toque do vento gélido em seu rosto , lhe transmitia uma sensação de tranqüilidade . Estava pensando em como podia agüentar tantas pessoas idiotas e fiteis ao seu redor. Toda essa situação que ele vivia era apenas um papel imposto por seu pai e pela sociedade bruxa .Na verdade, Draco queria um dia poder tentar ser apenas ele mesmo .

Draco se aproxima de uma grande árvore , onde alguns casais costumavam passar a tarde em época de calor . Mas naquele momento não havia ninguém ai, e assim Draco poderia refletir um pouco sobre algumas coisas que lhe perturbavam .

Sentou –se , e pois –se a observar o Grande Lago, que estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo . Draco observava tudo a distância , era um quadro muito belo e sombrio , assim como esse menino loiro de aproximadamente dezesseis anos . Draco ficou ali parado com a cabeça recostada no tronco da árvore observando os flocos de neve que caiam delicadamente sob os galhos ,se acumulando nas torres do castelo , nas janelas. Tudo parecia tão lindo , mas tão triste .

De repente Draco ouve uma voz , de uma menina , como se ela estivesse conversando com alguém.Draco permanece imóvel , apenas fecha seus olhos para tentar se concentra e ouvir o que a garota dizia :

- Você tem que esquece –lo de qualquer maneira. Não vale a pena perder mais seu tempo com ele foram anos chorando pelos cantos agora chega ! Viu o que esse amor fez com você? Você está falando sozinha aos pés de uma árvore.

Neste momento Draco teve uma imensa vontade de rir , mas se conte . Estava achando tudo aquilo muito interessante , nunca havia escutado uma pessoa tão sincera .Não acredito que eu , Draco Malfoy , estou aqui querendo saber o que se passa na cabeça de uma garota que eu nem ao menos sei quem é. E ei! Por quê não vou até lá? Olhar quem é essa garota tão decidida ? Não é melhor não .Quero saber o vai dar tudo isso"

- Queria tanto que as pessoas compreendessem, que eu não sou mais criança. Que não tenho mais medo . Que posso me virar sozinha .Detesto essa coisa de ter que dar satisfação de meus atos ´para todos. E ninguém ao menos se interessa em saber como eu estou , para meu irmão eu sempre vou continuar sendo uma criança. Mas eu vou provar a ele e a mim mesma que cresci..

Gina se levanta, e segue em direção ao castelo.Draco , estranha pois tudo ficara em silêncio . Não se ouvia mais aquela voz doce com um ar de mágoa

Draco abre seus olhos lentamente e observa os flocos que agora começavam a cair mais severamente ." Essa garota realmente parece ser especial. E eu que pensei que fosse o único a me sentir só "- Tenho que volta , e descobrir quem é ela - disse o rapaz decidido

No caminho até a Sala Comunal de Sonserina , Draco fora pensando em um jeito de descobrir quem era tão misteriosa garota. " Como vou fazer para descobrir quem é ela ? se conheço apenas sua voz. Tenho que ficar atento, nunca havia escutado aquela voz antes. Quem será ela? Da Sonserina com certeza não é. Conheço aquelas vadias até do avesso."

Ao entra na Sala comunal da Grifinória, Gina fora logo abordada por Rony:

-Onde você foi mocinha ? - disse o ruivo com ar preocupado .

- Quer mesmo saber ? – o rapaz fez um gesto positivo – Não é da sua conta .Chega não agüento mais dar – lhe satisfação de minha vida . - disse a garota em um tom calmo .

- Ei, como você pode falar assim comigo ? Sou seu irmão - disse o rapaz de uma forma abobalhada.

- Justamente por isso , você é meu irmão , não é meu pai . E além do mais você não me dá satisfação de sua vida, ou dá?

- Não....Mas....- A Gina ta certa Rony - Era Mione que interferia na conversa - Ela já está bem grandinha , e está na hora de você aceitar isso .

- Obrigada Mione, e vê se faz o seu namorado entender isso – ao dizer isso Gina subiu lentamente as escadas de acesso ao dormitório feminino .

As meninas do dormitório de Gina estavam todas eufóricas . Com revistas e livros espalhados por suas camas. Rose Willians, uma menina morena, com olhos de gato, assim que notou a presença de Gina, lhe chamou para ver as revistas.

- Venha menina! Olhe esses modelos de vestidos de gala que lindo!! Olhe essas máscaras .

Era tudo realmente muito lindo , tudo muito luxuoso , ao que não estava ao alcance do bolso dos Weasley ´s. Isso deixava Gina um pouco triste , mas ela havia decidido que iria ao Baile de Inverno assim que viu aquelas máscaras, mesmo que não pudesse comprar aquelas tão novas. Compraria uma de segunda mão , assim como o vestido , e iria ao Baile de Inverno , para provar a si mesmo que poderia ser feliz pelo menos por uma noite .

Gina pediu a Lisa de Lion, uma menina muito risonha , e educada , alguns livros e revistas de moda bruxa , para que ela pudesse ver os modelos.

Enquanto isso , Harry e Rony estavam na Sala Comunal jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo . Harry estava perdendo feio . Estavam conversando sobre assuntos banais . Até que Harry perguntou :

- Rony , a Gina ganhou algum presente de aniversário este ano?

- Não Harry , o papai não teve aumento. Ou a mamãe comprava nossos matérias ou o presente de Gina . Mas por quê a pergunta ?

- Não dei meu presente a ela este ano - disse o moreno sorrindo

- Mas Harry , não precisa de incomodar com isso - disse o ruivo , após derrubar mais uma peça do amigo .

- Rony , vocês são aminha família , e gosto de ver vocês felizes. Você sabe do que ela gosta ?

- Bem a Mione me disse que ela estava olhando uns vestidos para o Baile de Inverno .Mas Harry , não sei se ela vai gostar de receber um presente seu , sabe como ela é né ?

- Sei , mas ela não precisa saber que é meu - disse o rapaz em tom divertido.

- Ah ta... Entendi

- Xeque Mate !!!

- De novo Rony - disse Harry , com um falso tom de desapontamento

**Nota da Autora** :Como estão? Espero que estejam gostando.Bem ta ai Carol Malfoy Potter , Mimi Granger . Como voccês haviam pedia um cap um pouco maior ,

Preciso da ajuda de todos m estou sem saber com o continuar minha outra fic : Sonhos Delirantes, que também é uma D/G só que é uma NC – 17

Que tiver sugestões por favor me enviem

Beijos

Comentem !


	3. Hogmead

Capítulo III

Naquela manhã , tudo parecia muito quieto .Como se Hogwarts fosse um castelo fantasma. A maioria dos alunos haviam ido a Hogmead para comprar seus trajes para o baile Mas nem todos puderam se dar a esse luxo . Aquela menina ruiva de cabelos cacheados havia ficado para trás

Gina sente-se incomodada com a luz que vinha de uma pequena restada cortina que envolvia sua cama. E vê -se obrigada a despertar

Ao abrir as cortinas de sua cama , Gina olha ao redor observando o dormitório lenta mente ;

- É Virgínia..Mas uma vez você foi deixada para trás- disse a ruiva com um ar de desgosto.

Ao chegar em Hogsmead , Draco fora logo a uma loja especializada em trajes de gala. Comprou um lindo terno preto no estilo bruxo . Que lembrava muito as roupas da época vitoriana, realmente muito elegante. Seu sapatos eram feitos de couro de dragão, igualmente negros , assim como sua roupa.. E para finalizar , uma capa preta aveludada de tecido muito fino.

Era tudo realmente muito luxuoso, algo que só um Malfoy seria capaz de bancar. Faltava apenas a máscara para terminar de compor seu traje . Draco esta caminhando apressadamente pelas ruas do vilarejo , Até que encontra uma lojinha , com um aspecto de abandonada ,com um letreiro em sua porta que dizia:

" Máscaras & Magia - artefatos mágicos e acessórios " - Ao adentrar a loja , Draco pode notar , que pesar de sua aparência externa, o local era muito bem decorado e muito bem arrumado . Se dirigiu ao balcão, e um senhor baixo de imensas bochechas rosadas veio atende -lo :

- Olá meu jovem rapaz , em que posso ajuda –lo? Disse o homem com um sorriso

-Quero ver as máscaras- disse simplesmente.

O homem fizera um pequeno gesto em sinal de entendimento e se retirou. A portada loja se abre , Draco vira -se em direção a porta para ver quem entra. Ao reconhecer quem entrava, Draco não pode deixar de ser iônico:

- Nossa Potter , tem certeza que quer entrar aqui ?olha eu não quero que você gaste toda a sua herança comprando apenas uma máscara - sorriu debochadamente .

- Cale essa boca antes que eu lhe arrebente - disse raivoso o moreno

O homem volta dos fundos da loja , com inúmeras caixas , de diversos tamanhos, formatos e cores.

- Aqui está meu jovem senhor - disse o homem ao repousar as caixas no balcão - Oh ! Harry Potter , em meu humilde estabelecimento , em que posso ajuda –lo ?

Draco fez uma cara de nojo ao notar que o homem reconhecera Harry ..

- Olá meu bom senhor , eu gostaria de ver as máscaras de gala de que o senhor dispõem. Máscaras femininas , por favor .- o homem se retira mais uma vez, mas logo volta.

- Aqui estão senhor - disse o vendedor com um sorriso largo e jovial

- Obrigado, meu bom senhor - disse o rapaz retribuindo o gentil sorriso .

Draco observava tudo da outra extremidade do balcão. E achava tudo aquilo muito ridículo ." Como as pessoas são patéticas , ficam puxando o saco de um cara que não está nem aí pra elas , que apenas se portou herói por culpa do destino . isso é muito ridículo me da nojo" - pensava o loiro enquanto observava Harry sendo bajulado pelo dono da loja . Draco escolheu sua máscara Era uma máscara dourada que lhe cobriam os olhos e o nariz, deixando apenas sua boca amostra. Ele realmente ficara lindo com aquela máscara . Jogou umas moedas no balcão , e disse de forma áspera:

- Estão aqui suas moedas ,velho - sem mais nada dizer bateu a porta.

- Obrigado meu jovem ...– mais não houve tempo do vendedor completar , quando se deu conta o rapaz não estava mais em sua loja.

Harry não pode deixar de comentar ironicamente o fato: - Malfoy , sempre educado.Muito obrigada meu senhor ficarei com esta - disse mostrando ao homem uma máscara em forma de borboleta que cobria a região dos olhos e se estendia .

- Muito obrigado jovem Potter, volte sempre – disse de forma gentil – Só mais uma coisa meu jovem...- disse o homem quando Harry já estava se encaminhando para a saída - Poderia me dar um autógrafo ? - disse sorrindo , estendendo –lhe pena e pergaminho .

- Ah.....Claro, aqui está - disse o moreno após rabiscar algumas palavras no pergaminho.

Draco estava exausto . Estivera andando por todo aquele vilarejo a procura dos acessórios para compor seu traje de baile . Embora não estivesse com vontade de ir inicialmente , agora tudo havia mudado . Draco não conseguia tirar aquela voz de sua mente . Já estava ficando algo doentio . Aquela voz o visitava em seus sonhos , e até mesmo acordado , o loiro podia ouvir aquela voz chamar por seu nome .

Ao chegar no trem , Draco procurou rapidamente por uma cabine que estivesse desocupada .Precisava ficar sozinho , precisava pensar.

Recostou –se confortavelmente no banco , pondo –se de costas para o vidro da janela , que estava fechado . Estava começando a nevar

" Estava tudo pronto , aquelas velas davam um ar acolhedor ao ambiente .Haviam casais rodopiando no meio do grande salão. As damas com longos vestidos e máscaras cobriam-lhe a face.O cenário era envolto em uma cortina de mistério Draco se vê vestido com seu traje de gala e com sua máscara . Aquilo tudo parecia muito real. Estava andando por entre os casais com se estivesse a procura de alguém Draco pode sentir o toque de mãos delicadas em suas costas, e logo em seguida aquela voz melodiosa e doce lhe invadiu os ouvidos :

- Draco, meu querido, estava apenas lhe esperando Vêem.- disse uma garota, que lhe tocara o ombro com delicadeza.

Draco não pensou em nada , apenas deixou-se guiar por aquela doce menina . A quem ele nem ao menos conhecia o rosto. Sentiu se envolvido por seu doce perfume . Eram embalados por uma música lenta , onde só haviam aqueles dois corações sendo embalados por aquela doce melodia.

- Draco...A música já acabou ...- disse a garota de um forma sussurrante , ao pé do ouvido do rapaz. O que o fez estremecer levemente .

- Como sabe meu nome...- disse apenas, sem parar de dançar mesmo a música que tocava naquele instante sendo agitada , ainda permaneciam em seus movimentos lentos

- Eu sei tudo sobre você...as até do que você possa imaginar – disse a menina por trás da máscara de borboleta"

Draco desperta de seu sonho assim que o trem para.chegando a estação. – Quem é você ?minha doce menina..- murmurou para si mesmo.

Ao chegar ao castelo , Draco fora imediatamente a biblioteca, pois precisava de alguns livros para um trabalho sobre tranfigurações de objetos.

Draco estava em um lugar escondido em meio as imensas estantes quando de repente , pode ouvir aquela voz a qual reconhece de imediato :

- Tenho que entregar esse trabalho ao Snepe ainda hoje- disse uma voz feminina por trás das estantes.

Draco sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquela voz Era a mesma voz doce com que sonhara. Sem muito pensar Draco se dirigiu para o outro lado da estante , deixando seus livros pelo caminho.


	4. Presentes e Descobertas

**Capítulo IV - Presentes e Descobertas **

Sem nem ao menos pensar , em um impulso , Draco se dirige rapidamente para o outro lado da estante...

Mas ao chegar ao outro lado da estante não há ninguém , aquela menina de voz doce que ele pensava que realmente descobriria quem era já havia ido .

- Merda ! exclama o rapaz em descontentamento . Ainda observa ao redor para ver se não há alguma menina por perto que pudesse ser a suposta dona daquela bela e doce voz. Mas não havia nada , Draco agora se encontrava no meio do corredor que de acesso a biblioteca, que naquele momento estava vazio, pois os alunos se encontravam no Salão Principal , se preparando para o jantar.

Gina se encontrava a mesa com seu colegas de casa , aguardando que o jantar fosse servido. Todos estavam conversando animadamente, comentando sobre os fatos ocorridos em Hogsmead. Mas Gina , estava distante, pensando no Baile de Inverno.. " É Virgínia , mais um ano em que você não irá ao Baile ...Eu tentei olhar algum modelo que fosse mais barato naquelas revistas de moda da Mione mas não achei nada ..." - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do diretor :

- Boa note meus queridos , estou aqui hoje para comunicar as regras do Baile de Inverno que acontecerá no fim desse mês Bem , as regras são simples , todos deverão está vestido a caráter, com suas máscaras . Não será permitida a participação de alunos que não estiverem devidamente trajados., No enceramento do bile haverá valsa , e será escolhido o Rei e a Rainha do Baile, Bem..acho que já falei de mais não é mesmo? - perguntou sorrindo, e com um bater de palmas do diretor a comida surgiu a mesa. Quente e saborosa.

Surgiu um imenso cochichar de vozes , comentando sobre o que iria acontecer na noite do Baile de Inverno . Muitas meninas já contavam com que roupas iriam estar naquela noite. Gina estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre o mesmo assunto, resolveu então ir para o dormitório , pois não estava com muita fome. Tomo um banho rápido , se deitou em sua cama e logo caiu em sono profundo .

Naquela manhã de domingo o dia amanhecerá coberto pelo manto branco da neblina , típica do início do inverno inglês. Um ar frio deslocava –se rapidamente por todo o castelo , fazendo com que todos os alunos estivessem bem agasalhados , para suportar o frio que estava á caminho .Gina acordara cedo naquela manhã , era uma das poucas pessoas que já estavam no Salão Principal ás 7 :00 da manhã iniciando seu café da manhã.

Gina serve-se de uma porção de torradas e um generoso copo de suco , quando de repente uma coruja igreja adentra abruptamente o ambiente . Deixando cair ao colo da ruiva um grande embrulho, e sai voando rapidamente pela janela , logo em seguida.

Gina estava surpresa , pelo tipo de embrulho não poderia ser um presente de seus pais , de maneira alguma. - Então de quem será? – perguntou a si mesma em voz baixa . Sem nem ao menos pensar mais por um instante , Gina desembrulhou cuidadosamente a grande caixa . Pode notar que era pesada , e que havia mais de um objeto dentro daquela grande caixa. Gina abriu a caixa de uma única vez , logo de impulso...

- Por Merlim....Mas o que...-Gina não pode completar a frase m pois não haviam palavras para descrever o que sentira naquele momento . Ao deparar –se com aquele lindo vestido de gala e com seu acessórios. Um lindo vestido m de cor branca com detalhes em dourado .Uma máscara no formato de uma bela borboleta dourada .Um par de sapos de cristal , um par de brincos de pérolas , e um medalhão adornado com pequenas pedras. Ao fim de tudo, Gina pode notar que havia uma carta com seu nome " Para Virgínia" - Que deverá ser agora ?

Gina pois -se a ler a carta:

" **_Virgínia,_**

**_Não seria justo que você ficasse para trás mais uma vez, portanto,esse é um presente , para que você vá ao Baile de Inverno, e se divirta_**

_**Feliz Aniversário**_

**_Um amigo que muito te ama_**

**_Ass:JP"_**

Gina guardou rapidamente a carta em seu bolso em seguida fechou a b caixa . Todo aquele acontecimento a deixara ansiosa, portanto , estava sem fome . Recolheu o embrulho da caixa . Saiu do Salão Principal em disparada com a caixa de baixo do braço, queria achar um lugar em q eu pudesse admirar tranquilamente seu presente ., sem que ninguém a fizesse perguntas , Gina estava indo em direção a uma sala vazia próxima ao Salão Principal , sou então que sentiu seu corpo se chocar....

- Ahm...- Gina emitiu um ruído de descontentamento em voz baixa

- Me des...Não olha por onde anda não Weasley nojenta! Terei que me desinfetar

Gona reconheceu aquela arrogância , sem nem ao menos olha –lo . Com certeza era ele , sem dúvida nenhuma.Draco Malfoy . Mas Gina estava muito feliz então decidiu ignora –lo . Deu -lhe as costas , e começou a andar ...." Quem ela pensa que é para deixar um Malfoy falando sozinho?" - Espere! Estou falando com

você!! – o rapaz puxou a garota pelo cotovelo bruscamente . Gina o encarou fixamente , sem nada dizer."Acalme -se Virgínia , você não vai se aborrecer por culpa desse idiota , afinal hoje está tudo perfeito.Não é esse idiota que vai estragar ".

Ficaram por alguns segundos naquele jogo de olhares, foi então que Gina disse de uma forma aparentemente calma - Me solta , você está machucando o meu braço.

Draco ao ouvir aquela voz não pode acreditar , soltou o braço da ruiva rapidamente , e pois –se a observa –la com bastante insistência.

Aquela situação já estava deixando a garota incomodada . Ter Malfoy ali na sua frente , estático , sem dizer nada a estava deixando agoniada.Nem mesmo Gina podia explicar o que sentia ao ficar ai parada sem dizer nada, apenas observando aquele rapaz loiro , de olhos azul penetrantes , com um ar de superior.

- Por que me olha desta maneira ? – disse a menina de uma forma ríspida

" Não pode ser...Essa voz....Não, não! Mesmo estando em um tom ríspido não perde aquela delicadeza que tanto me encantou....Por Merlim , a minha doce menina é a Weasley!" . Sem mais nada dizer Draco passou rapidamente pela menina em direção a um outro corredor, e some dos olhos da menina .

" Não entendi nada , esse Malfoy além de um completo idiota é meio louco ...." - pensou a menina observando o rapaz sumindo no fim do corredor.

Gina acho melhor deixar de lado esse fato que ela classificou como " bizarro ", e continuou seu caminho até uma sala que se encontrava vazia próxima ao Salão Principal . Ao entrar na sala Gina pode notar que estava desativada . Havia carteiras e caldeirões empilhados, era realmente um bom lugar para que ela pudesse ver o seu presente sem ser interrompida , e sem que ninguém a enchesse de perguntas

_- Lumus Totales _– Gina conjurou um feitiço para que a sala se iluminasse.- Pronto assim fica melhor

Se aproximou de uma carteira e pos a caixa sobre a mesma . A observou por um breve instante , e a abriu logo em seguida .

Pode observar com mais calma , era um vestido de baile , branco com detalhes em dourado .Com um decote muito interessante em suas costas , sapatos igualmente brancos para combinar com o vertido com um salto levemente alto .Uma máscara em forma de borboleta na cor dourada. E haviam também a carta do amigo mistérios, e um pequeno saquinho de veludo vermelho , que Gina não notara antes....

- Mas..O que é isso? - ao abri –lo Gina encontrou um par de brincos de pérolas brancas, realmente valiosos – Por Merlim ! – Gina não tinha mais o que dizer nem sabia o que fazer . Não sabia se aceitava o presente ou se o devolvia.- Tenho que devolver isso ...Mas para quem... Meu Merlim ! Minha aula de Herbologia !! - Gina rapidamente guardou suas coisas .e conjurou um feitiço para encolher a caixa, para conseguir guarda –la sem sua mochila sem dificuldade .

Com o que havia ocorrido aquela manhã,Gina esquecera completamente que teria aula de Herbologia logo pela manhã. Gina correra até o jardim próximo a estufa , era um ótimo lugar pois ali não poderia ser notada. Pode observar que não poderia mais participar da aula, pois esta já havia começado a vários minutos .

Gina decidiu então passar o tempo que restava , até o horário de almoço no jardim , repousando sob a sombra de um árvore. Um menino loiro , de olhar penetrante observa toda essa cena a distância , tentando por seus sentimentos em ordem ...

Na hora do almoço , o diretor , pois -se a fazer um comunicado:

- Meus queridos alunos ,estou aqui para lhes comunicar , que o Baile de Inverno acontecerá no próximo sábado á partir das 18;00. Não esqueçam que só será permitida a entrada de quem estiver trajado corretamente . - disse sorridente - Bom apetite .

Todos iniciam suas refeições comentando sobre o comunicado do diretor. Draco Malfoy encontrava -se sentado á mesa com seu prato a sua frente intocado, Pois passara todo o almoço, observando aquela menina ruiva , que conversava discretamente com uma companheira de sua casa..." Por que tinha que ser ela...Por quê...." - Draco soca a mesa , e se retira rapidamente do Salão Principal , sem notar que todos observaram a cena.

**_Nota da Autora : Desculpem a demora , tive alguns problemas pessoais para resolver por isso não pude me dedicar as minhas fics nesse período . Mas espero q agora eu possa dar continuidade a ela. Espero que vcs gostem . Comentem!!!!_**

_**Shadow**_

__


	5. Estranhas Atitudes

**Capítulo V - Estranhas Atitudes**

Um barulho alto ecoou pelos quatro contos do Salão Principal . todos pararam o que estavam fazendo abruptamente . E puderam notar quando um Draco Malfoy aparentemente desconcertado se retirava as pressas do refeitório.

Draco caminhava a passos largos e brutos em direção a Sala Comunal da Sonserina .

- Maldição! - disse o loiro para que aquela estátua de uma serpente se movesse. O Loiro passou pelo Salão Comunal rapidamente , e se dirigiu ao seu quatro Sendo monitor –chefe de sua casa ,o rapaz obteve certos privilégios .Bateu a porta atrás de si de forma violenta, olhou para um espelho que havia próximo a escrivaninha.Pode ver o seu reflexo , o olhando de forma desdenhosa e debochada

- Você é mesmo um idiota Malfoy..Como pode se apaixonar por uma voz..E o pior de tudo isso a voz de uma Weasley - disse O Draco Malfoy que aparecia no espelho . O rapaz se descontrolou – Cala a boca ! - gritou tacando um copo de cristal em direção ao espelho , o que fez com que o mesmo se quebrasse.

Draco estava muito confuso, o sonho que tivera no trem volta a sua mente- Preciso resolver o que fazer, se não vou enlouquecer ...Já sei , vou convidar Lídia . para ir comigo ao Baile. Assim paro de pensar nisso .

Aquela menina ruiva de belos olhos castanhos estava sentada no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório , enrolada em um cobertos felpudo e confortável.Gina observava os flocos de neve que caíam suavemente sob os jardins de Hogwarts, deixando os coberto por seu manto branco e gélido .Observando aquelas belas imagens a menina refletia sobre os acontecimentos do dia,Porque os fatos que haviam ocorrido naquele dia não podiam ser classificados como normais . Aquele belo vestido dado por sabe-se lá quem, Draco MAalfoy, o cara mais nojento que conhecia , a olhando com um olhar o qual ela não conseguira decifrar.Virgínia não sabia porque havia ficado lá naquele corredor a encara –lo . Ao se recordar dos fatos ocorridos pela manhã, a menina pode sentir sua face incendiar .Um calor agradável tomou conta de seu corpo .- O que há comigo ? Sinto meu corpo queimar , ao me lembrar do que aconteceu hoje pela manhã.Virginia Weasley , ele é um Malfoy ,e não pode está lhe causando esse tipo de sensação - pensava ela

Naquela manhã o castelo estava muito agitado pois faltavam dois dias para o Baile de Inverno .A maioria das meninas já estavam sendo abordadas por pretendentes .Rony enfim havia tomado coragem e convidara Mione.Gina fez questão de ver está cena , que foi muito divertida.

Rony e Mione estavam sentados nas poltronas próximas á lareira.O rapaz se mexia inquieto na poltrona , como se houvesse algum bicho em seu acento, e contemplava seus sapatos de uma forma insistente...-Vamos Rony , convide - a logo !Você é um Weasley ! - dizia de forma inquisidora a si mesmo .Respirou fundo para tomar coragem ...-Mione...- a menina fecha um livro de capa dura e volumoso o qual estava lendo .E põem –se a observa –lo ;Rony pode sentir suas orelhas queimarem -Sim o que é Rony - disse a menina sem encara –lo , passando os dedos sob a capa do livro - Ah...será que você go...gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo ...-disse sem olha –lá diretamente . A menina pode sentir seu estômago revirar de ansiedade , e não pode encara –lo, pois temia gaguejar se falasse alguma palavra . - Sim...- disse com sofreguidão em um pequeno murmúrio , sentiu como se estivesse entrado debaixo de um jato de água fria , e logo em seguida sentiu seu corpo queimar .Hermione não sabia o que estava acontecendo pois não estava acostumada a ser dominada por seus sentimentos, pois na maioria das vezes os livros lhe ensinam como agir . Mas naquele momento , os livros lhe pareciam tão inúteis que até a incomodavam .O rapaz ficou ali parado sem dizer mais nada por alguns instantes – Não acredito isso só pode ser um sonho , ela disse sim : Ou eu estou ficando louco ! - indagou a si mesmo .Não resistindo, o ruivo desviou os olhos de seus próprios sapatos , e pois -se a observar a menina a sua frente , que estava a mexer seus dedos de forma inquieta sob a capa daquele grosso livro.

- Nossa como esses dois são lerdos, por Merlim ! até que enfim pensei que fossemos terminar Hogwarts e pateta do meu irmão não ia fazer nada para se aproximar dela.Estou feliz por eles...- pensava a menina ao observa –los

Naquela sexta –feira o Castelo parecia está de cabeça para baixo , haviam meninas cochichando por todos os sobre seus vestidos com ansiedade e euforia .

Virgínia espreguiçou –se demoradamente , como uma gata alongando cada músculo minuciosamente .Tomou um banho morno , optou por prender seus cabelos longos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, pôs um cachecol , vermelho quadriculado , para contrastar com seus cabelos e um casaco de lã. Dirigiu –se calmamente para o Salão Principal , ia cumprimentando as pessoas que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Ao virar um corredor , pode sentir seu corpo colidir com alguém.Antes que Gina caísse pode sentir que seu corpo fora amparado por braços fortes e seguros. – ah! - soltou uma exclamação de surpresa - Não olha por onde anda ...- a ruiva sentiu todo seu corpo premer , ao olhar no fundo daqueles olhos gélidos que a fitavam com insistência.Pode sentir aquelas mãos firmes a apertando mais contra seu corpo ,a respiração quente do rapaz estava cada vez mas próxima. Até que Draco volta a si , e percebe o que estava prestes a fazer - Acho que agora você está bem – disse o loiro , soltando a menina de seus braços .O perfume suave de flores era inebriante , o cheiro dos belos cabelos da ruiva o haviam deixado fora de si .Ficaram se olhando ainda por alguns minutos , Draco pousou seus olhos nos lábios carnudos, rosados e convidativos da menina a sua frente .E pode sentir seu corpo se agitar , seu coração estava descontrolado , e sua respiração ofegava...- Nunca havia reparado como ela fica linda de cabelos presos desta maneira,Mas eu prefiro de cabelos soltos , quando eles caem levemente sob o rosto...Iso me deixa louco...-pensava ele

Em uma atitude impensada , Draco se aproxima da ruiva lentamente .Esta por sua vez a cada passo que ele dava para frente , ela dava um para trás.Só que chegou um momento em que não havia mas para onde andar ,Gina pode sentir o pequeno impacto com a parede,Draco continuo avançando...Até ficar a poucos centímetros da ruiva, a ponto de sentir a alteração de sua respiração , o que o estava agradando bastante .Draco aproximou seus lábios da orelha direita da menina , e disse de forma arrastada e sussurrante ...- Eu prefiro quando você está de cabelo solto, mas esse penteado também, está tentador...- em seguida deu –lhe um beijo no pescoço , o qual estava totalmente amostra , e passou a ponta da língua de forma provocante pelo local. Gina sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer , fechou seus olhos para poder aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação .Quando abriu os olhos novamente , se deparou com aquele olhar penetrante a encarando , sem nada dizer , Draco girou sob os calcanhares e seguiu pelo corredor , deixando uma menina confusa de cabelos cor de fogo , e com corpo trêmulo


End file.
